


Group Projects Suck

by sleepybarista



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles being Stiles, Surprise Blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepybarista/pseuds/sleepybarista
Summary: How Stiles is oblivious to people’s attraction of him, but Derek isn’t.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 494





	Group Projects Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Plot is killing me so here’s some fluff and smut at 3 in the morning ‘cause I needed a break from my other fic. Let me know if it makes any sense.

Stiles sighed as he came out of his studying haze. He stretched his hands up into the air and felt his back crack. He debated leaving to grab a quick late lunch, but his group was going to arrive in a couple minutes and he didn’t want them bugging him for being late... again. 

He hated group projects. He didn’t want to do the work of four people, but he certainly wasn’t going to get anything less than an A. He was basically done with his part and now it was making sure that everybody else was at least on par with theirs. 

“Stiles.” 

He jumped in his seat, his heart beating out of his chest, because it wasn’t everyday that someone got the jump on him. He couldn’t get mad though because it was Derek, smiling down at him, and looking absolutely adorable. 

“Whoa, baby, you scared the crap out of me,” Stiles admitted, rising. “What are you doing here?” 

Derek shrugged, pulling Stiles into his arms with a kiss. “I missed you.” 

“Wow, same.” Stiles grinned at him before giving him another kiss. “I still have to meet with my group for that dumb project though.” 

“That’s fine, I’ll wait. We can grab some dinner after,” Derek agreed easily. “I’ll get a book in the meantime.” 

“I really hope they did their parts,” Stiles muttered with a pout. Derek lightly bumped Stiles chin up, before turning to go look for a book. Stiles sighed like a schoolgirl, knowing that Derek wouldn’t be back for at least twenty minutes while he figured out what he wanted to read. His man was a nerd like that. Stiles sat back into his seat and rearranged his area so that he had all the notes from the project ready. It was timed perfectly because the rest of his group arrived as he set everything up. 

“Here.” A cup of what smelled like coffee appeared beside his notebook. “While initially annoying and super invasive, the planner you sent us was super helpful and I’m ahead of schedule.” Lisa glared for a moment before sighing and pushing the coffee closer. “Go for it.” 

Stiles eyed her and the cup for a moment, ignoring the girly hearts all over it before the smell convinced him and he made a happy noise as the flavor reached his tongue. It was the good stuff too. 

“Emphasis on invasive, but I genuinely don’t have enough energy to care,” Manny stated, looking fresh out of the shower, but exhausted. Stiles knew he’d just gotten out of practice not too long ago. 

“Alright, lets get this show on the road,” Gina said with a clap. “I have a hot date that I need to get ready for.” 

Stiles was pleased to see that they had all followed his instructions to the letter. He couldn’t do the work of four people, but he could certainly plan it. All it took was going into their school files to see their schedules, figure out what they excelled at, and make an itinerary for each of them. While initially they hated it, it looks like his set up was too good to pass up. All they had to do was compare what everybody did and bring it all together. 

“I’ll make the first draft by tomorrow and each of you should be able to get a chance to edit it for the next time we meet,” Lisa concluded, pulling out her phone. “Which will be when...?” They all turned to Stiles and he pretended to look it up as if he didn’t already know. 

“Looks like Monday after 5:30 is the next time we’re all available,” Stiles said. 

“Hmm, I’m gonna need a nap, so is everybody cool with 7?” Manny asked. Nobody protested. 

“I appreciate y’all for making this quick and efficient,” Gina said with a little dance as they gathered up their things. He tried not to wince when he watch her just shove everything into her backpack and headed out with a happy wave. Stiles wasn’t in a hurry considering he had no clue where Derek ended up. 

He stood to get a better look and found him on the comfy chair in the corner. Looking nice and content. “Dere—“

“See you guys later,” Manny said, clapping Stiles on the back. 

“Get some rest man.” Stiles reciprocated with a clap of his own. 

“For real though, you need to let me know when you sleep because setting this up should’ve taken you longer than if you had just done the entire project yourself,” Lisa said. She was all packed, but it looked like she was waiting for him. 

“What? No, it took like 40 minutes,” Stiles answered with a ‘pshhhh’ noise. Lisa looked at him in disbelief, but Stiles didn’t really care, because Derek was headed back to him, book in hand which meant it was a good one and Stiles was going to be checking it out for him. 

“Wow, okay. You hungry? ‘Cause after that revelation—“ 

“Sorry dude, I’m having dinner with my boyfriend,” Stiles stated, smiling as Derek approached, looking shy. 

“What?”

“Derek this is Lisa my project buddy, Lisa my boyfriend,” Stiles introduced. Derek held out his hand and Lisa looked dazed as she took it. Stiles totally understood. Derek’s beauty was not something that could just be thrust upon anybody. It took a second to get used too. 

“N-nice to meet you.” Lisa slowly pulled away before clearing her throat. “Well, I gotta get going— bye.” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow as he watched her leave. That was weird even for someone absolutely intimidated by Derek’s hotness. When he turned to ask Derek though, he was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Did you seriously hack into the school to see your group’s schedules?” Derek asked. 

“Actually, Professor Threstor gave me all his passwords so it wasn’t hacking,” Stiles clarified. Derek shook his head in disbelief, still grinning. 

“Let’s go eat. I can hear your stomach growling,” Derek said with a laugh. He helped Stiles pack up his stuff and grabbed his hand as they went. 

Stiles did end up checking out the book. 

-

Dinner was whatever they could get in bulk and take back to Stiles’ apartment. It was semi-bankrolled by Derek himself because he could genuinely not rest easy if Stiles couldn’t ward the crap out of it. Honestly, neither could Stiles. He didn’t have a tv, but he did have a dining table at least, so Stiles grabbed his laptop and put Parks and Rec on while they ate. 

“Manny’s just like super laid back. The other two totally freaked out, but afterwards Manny asked me if I could help him with his schedule ‘cause apparently football has been kicking his ass and he needed to be more organized.” Most people freaked out over his invasive maneuvers, but Manny wanted to pay him to give order to his life. If the FBI didn’t work out (not possible, he had a position ready and waiting) at least he knew he’d be really good as a Personal Assistant. 

“What about Lisa?” Derek asked. 

“She made this huge stink about it and threatened to go to the teacher, but the next time we got together, she just glared at me the whole time, and today! Today she got me coffee,” Stiles cheered. Derek smiled and pulled him in by his chair. 

“She has a crush on you,” Derek stated. Stiles blinked. 

What?

“What?” 

“You didn’t realize that she was asking you out?” Derek asked, pulling Stiles legs around his waist. Stiles was at a lost. This was a curveball he hadn’t seen coming, but he definitely wasn’t able to think about it while Derek was making moves and being all sexy. 

“How do you know?” Stiles questioned with a squint. Nonetheless, he let his arms drape across Derek’s shoulders. They were mostly done with their food and Netflix was already asking if they were still watching. They were unequivocally not. 

“I could smell it on her,” Derek said with a raised eyebrow. 

“...Did not see that one coming,” Stiles admitted. “Are you sure? I was pretty bitchy about this group project thing.” 

“How many times do I have to tell you that you’re very attractive?” Derek complained, giving up all pretenses and pulling Stiles onto his lap. “With those Krav Maga classes you’re really growing into your shoulders.” He kissed it for emphasis, causing Stiles to shiver. Derek tried to hide his smug smirk into Stiles’ neck. Stiles always got embarrassed by how much Derek visibly affected him even if Derek loved it.

“Maybe I’m weird, but I could have sworn that having a crush on someone was way more obvious than that,” Stiles complained. He recalled not being the only one to have a crush on Lydia in high school. Nor had he been the only one to try to impress her away from Jackson. 

“I had a crush on you and you definitely didn’t notice,” Derek countered. 

“Baby, you were not obvious.” 

“There was very blatant staring.” 

Stiles was ready to argue—honestly, when wasn’t he—so Derek rose, easily carrying his weight into the bedroom. 

“You didn’t even notice the other girl poking fun at her,” Derek continued while Stiles struggled. It was sexy that Derek could carry him—it made wall sex the best—but he’d finally gained 5 pounds in just muscle! Then again, his boyfriend was a werewolf who could easily pick up a car without breaking a sweat. “You didn’t even notice that the cup of coffee she gave you had hearts on it.” 

“Wait! I did I just—“

“Thought the barista who made it just randomly decorated the cup?” Derek interrupted. Stiles groaned and let his body fall back onto his pillow. In that context it was obvious. Derek took the moment to take off Stiles’ striped shirt. Stiles let him because his observational skills had become abysmal in his time in college. His dad always told him about the people aspect of the job, but since Stiles was going to go into the supernatural side of things he figured the gross social aspects of it wouldn’t matter, but to not even notice when someone had a crush on him!

“I’m going to suck your dick,” Derek announced since Stiles was obviously not paying attention. He didn’t even notice him pulling down his jeans and briefs. 

“W-wha-ahh!” Without preamble, Derek did as he said, making sure to have an arm across Stiles’ hips. He was right for the caution because they jumped, his half hard dick stiffened completely, and Derek had to make sure not to use any teeth as it did. 

Stiles for his part had never gotten so hard in his god damn life. Fuck Lisa. Who cared that someone else had found some appeal in him when he had the big guy right there sucking his cock like his life depended on it. 

And it was sloppy which was unlike Derek. He liked to be meticulous and intense, with a lot of eye contact. But here he was, slobbering all over his dick while one hand played with his balls and the other hand held him down because Stiles couldn’t stop squirming. The sight had him panting and the stimulation was getting him to a quick, but fierce orgasm. It snuck up on him before he could utter a word, something like a groan instead as his eyes practically rolled to the back his head. Dear god, he even swallowed. 

“My super smart and pragmatic boyfriend is so in love with me he doesn’t even notice when people are throwing themselves at him,” Derek hissed as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. With relief he shimmied himself so that his knees were just under Stiles’ armpits and his dick hovered over Stiles’ face. 

Fun fact: Stiles loved sucking Derek’s dick. Generally he was the desperate and sloppy one who got off on it because, and let’s be honest, he was sucking Derek’s dick. As soon as that bad boy was in reach, Stiles licked it and lifted his arms to grab it, but Derek held them down before slowly lowering his dick into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ own twitched at the hotness. Disregard any complaints on the imbalance of strengths. He loved that Derek was stronger than him. 

“You love me so much you’re gonna let me come all over your face,” Derek muttered as Stiles hollowed his cheeks and sucked. He couldn’t answer, but he could nod enthusiastically. Stiles pulled out, took a few breaths, before taking Derek’s dick as far into his mouth as he could, his throat nice and relaxed from his earlier orgasm. Derek groaned and twitched in his mouth, pulling out just in time to come all over Stiles’ face. Thankfully, he’d closed his eyes just in time. 

Derek collapsed beside him, breathing heavily, and unable to look away from the pretty sight. “Look at you.” Derek let his finger smear some cum from his cheek into Stiles mouth. Stiles was nice and compliant, the feeling from his earlier orgasm almost prolonged from the way that went and was more than happy to lick his finger clean. After a few moments of admiration, Derek got up and went to get a cloth from the bathroom to clean up Stiles’ face. He had a whole stack of them for this very occasion. 

Stiles was ready to fall asleep by the time Derek was done cleaning up and snuggled in nice and close when Derek finally joined him in bed, naked. 

“Hey.” Stiles kissed him sweetly. “I do love you. Besides school, you’re the only thing I think about.” Derek smiled bashfully and it was the cutest thing. “Wait, that’s a lie. Let’s say fifty percent school, twenty-five percent you, fifteen percent my dad, Scott—“ Derek cut him off with another kiss, using the distraction to pull the pillow from under his head so that when he pulled away, he could smack him with it. 

“Agh! I take it back!” 

Derek was glad to hear that blip in Stiles’ heart.

**Author's Note:**

> “What’s the other ten percent,” Derek asked in the morning, curious.
> 
> “Um, I don’t know... food and bills and stuff,” Stiles said with a yawn.
> 
> Derek loved this man.


End file.
